retypegatesfandomcom-20200213-history
How to Use the Dice System
In Retype Depths, we handle battles a little differently, especially during ‘official fights’ with a mod presiding over them, as well as situations that would require strength (For example, successfully avoiding detection or trying to move a large boulder). In order to determine these things, we use a Dice System - Dungeons and Dragons 20 sided dice, to be exact. “But wait!” you may think. “I don’t have a 20 sided dice, or what if someone tries to cheat?” We actually use a special website for this: [link] this site acts as a dice, and we can even create a ‘dice room’ where everyone in there can see the rolls. Our room, specifically, is ‘retype-depths’. Also, if you have troubles with the website, you can use a 1-20 number generator online instead. HOWEVER, FOR OFFICIAL EVENTS, WE WILL NEED A SCREEN CAP IF YOU ARE USING THIS METHOD. So let’s break down how the dice works. Basically, the dice determines if you succeed or fail with an action. The general list of actions are: - Dodging an attack - Doing something that requires a lot of effort (Again, such as moving a boulder or crossing a dangerous area) - And attacking. When rolling for an attack, it's more or less determining the strength of the attack, not if it hit or misses. So you will have either a really weak move with a one or the strongest attack you can muster with a 20. Here’s how the numbers work: From 1 to 9, if you get any of these numbers, it is a FAILURE. 1 being the worse possible roll you can get. Tried to avoid an attack and got a one? You got hit – BAD. 10 is a bit of a special number. Since it's in the middle, for most actions you'll just need to reroll. In terms of attack strength, though, you don't need to reroll, since it's...well, the strength of the attack you just used. 11 to 20 is the good end of the spectrum. If you roll any of these numbers, it's a success! Either you avoided an attack by the skin of your teeth, or you avoided it with absolute finess! Status Ailments, Buffs, and Debuffs When it comes to status ailments, it is all determined by how high your roll is. - If it is an attack that could possibly cause one of these three things (For example, Poison Jab has a chance of poisoning), if you roll a 18, 19, or 20, the opponent (Or you, if it’s a move that raises your own stats!), if struck, will be affected by that status condition! - If it a move that doesn’t do damage, just a status effect, the attacker does not need to roll. But, the opponent has to roll to see if they avoided it or not! Determining if a Buff works or not If a character rolls for a buffing move (Such as Swords Dance), they must roll for it. if they get 11+, the buff happens successfully! if they get 9 or lower, the buff falls flat on its face. if you roll a 10? Reroll for success. More on Buffs and Debuffs In Retype-Depths, buffs and debuffs affect the dice rolls as well! But what exactly does each affect? - Attack and Special Attack buffs are essentially considered as just attack buffs. These affect the power of your attacks! Managed to use Swords Dance? You get a + 1 to your attack! So if you roll a 10, the buff turns it into an 11! - Defense and Special Defense buffs work a little like attack debuffs for you if your opponent uses them, or a buff if your opponent LOSES a point in defense. So if an opponent gets hit by a move that lowered their defense by two points, your next attack would do +2 damage! - Finally, Speed and Evasion are also mashed into one. These buffs/debuffs determine if you can avoid a move easier...or end up slowed down! The max amount of points for Attack and Speed are +4 or -4. Also, you CANNOT go over 20 with the buff! So if you have a +4 to your attack and roll a 18, the power caps at 20! Same goes for debuffs and a roll of 1 - you can't go to zero! Status Ailments Paralyzed: If you are paralyzed, you need to roll before any other action. If you roll below an 8, you won’t be able to move! You also take -2 to your evasion, ouch! The order is - Dodge - See if you can move or are paralyzed - Attack! ' Burned:' Obviously, you take a little damage at the end of your turn - 1/8th your max HP. You’ll also lose 2 points to your attack power! Poisoned or Cursed: You’ll slowly lose HP over the battle. You lose 1/8th your max HP if you're poisoned, and 1/4th your HP if you're cursed!! ' Badly Poisoned: ' This is the worse form of poison - You’ll lose more and MORE HP over time! Initially the amount will be small, but after a certain amount of turns, you are GUARANTEED TO FAINT if you don’t end the fight fast! It starts at 1/16th your max HP, then it grows : 2/16th, 3/16th, and so on until you faint! Infatuated: If you’re infatuated, you need to roll before you roll for any other action. If you roll below an 8, you can’t do anything! It will last 6 turns (So 6 of your posts). Frozen: '''Another potentially deadly ailment. If you get frozen, you cannot move OR attack. You’ll need to roll to see if you’ll thaw - 11 or up! Fire attacks, though, will thaw the ice. You must roll to see if you thaw first - if not, you're a sitting duck and cannot dodge or attack! The order is: Roll to see if you defrost - if you do, you can dodge/if you don't, roll a d9 for each attack headed your way - attack if you manage to defrost! '''Asleep: If you are asleep, you’ll need to roll to see if you can wake up. If you get an 11 or higher, you’ll wake up! However, if you fail, you need to roll a d9 for each attack you're gonna end up taking. So the order is: Roll to see if you wake up - if you do, roll to dodge - attack. '''Confusion: '''You’ll need to roll before attacking. If you get less than an 8, you’ll hit yourself instead! From 8 to 13, you can attack and move, but you’ll still be confused. 14 and up rids you of your confusion. Category:Information